


(War) What is it Good For

by Hope4Tomorrow



Series: Angel Network [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Castiel is so confused, Civil War in Heaven (Supernatural), Gen, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope4Tomorrow/pseuds/Hope4Tomorrow
Summary: Author's Summary: In the midst of the War in Heaven, Castiel is blown to another universe by a weapon specifically calibrated by Raphael.He is found by Crowley and Aziraphale. They patch him up, they feed ducks, and they take him to the Ritz. Aziraphale produces cocoa more comforting than anything Castiel has ever experienced, and here, in this strange place, even yellow-eyed demons can love. May they never see his world.A Prequel to the Angel Network series.
Relationships: Aziraphale (Good Omens) & Castiel (Supernatural), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Castiel (Supernatural) & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Angel Network [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912894
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	(War) What is it Good For

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(War) What is it Good For](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638421) by [SpinnerDolphin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinnerDolphin/pseuds/SpinnerDolphin). 



Welcome to the podficification of Angel Network! For more information regarding this series, please see the series description or pop over to SpinnerDolphin's original listing of War, both linked above. War, the prequel to Angel Network, is perfectly understandable on its own, though a reader would benefit from familiarity with Good Omens and Supernatural. If you enjoy this podfic, keep your eye out for the rest of the series, coming soon!

[Chapter 1: ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/hg22tsj63lvgnvm/War%20Chapter%201.mp3?dl=0)  
https://www.dropbox.com/s/hg22tsj63lvgnvm/War%20Chapter%201.mp3?dl=0

[Chapter 2: ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/pf2dnbsjb38ra4o/War%20Chapter%202.mp3?dl=0)  
https://www.dropbox.com/s/pf2dnbsjb38ra4o/War%20Chapter%202.mp3?dl=0

[Chapter 3: ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/a9buu6hbol06wn6/War%20Chapter%203.mp3?dl=0)  
https://www.dropbox.com/s/a9buu6hbol06wn6/War%20Chapter%203.mp3?dl=0

[Chapter 4: ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3qjrdkv5j40blno/War%20Chapter%204.mp3?dl=0)  
https://www.dropbox.com/s/3qjrdkv5j40blno/War%20Chapter%204.mp3?dl=0

[Chapter 5: ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vgpjbtt0axt8p0m/War%20Chapter%205.mp3?dl=0)  
https://www.dropbox.com/s/vgpjbtt0axt8p0m/War%20Chapter%205.mp3?dl=0


End file.
